Star Fox Marcus's storie
by Rock's Pride
Summary: Les années ont passé, et la Star Fox à suspendu temporairement ses activités. Des couples se sont formé, et d'autre, encore plus liée. Mais cette paix et cette tranquillité va bientôt être mise en à l'épreuve, face à au passé.


**Les années on passée et Fox vit une vie calme avec Krystal devenue sa femme, et leur fils Marcus âgé de six ans. Dans leur maison Fox finit une partie de carte contre son fils.**

Je t'ai battu papa !

Ah oui ? Tu vas voir !

**Fox se lève alors de sa chaise, attrape son fils par le ventre d'une main, et de l'autre lui shampouine le crâne.**

Arrête papa ! **Lui demande son fils en rigolant.**

Qu'es ce que tu dis ? **Lui répond son père en rigolant.**

Arrête !

Désolé j'entends pas !

Arrête s'il te plait !

**Fox le lâche alors.**

Vengeance ! **Répond son fils en rigolant.**

**Marcus saute alors sur le dos de son père, et essaye de lui shampouiner la crâne à son tour. Mais son père l'attrape par les épaules, et le met devant lui.**

Qu'es ce que t'essaye de faire ?

Lâche-moi ! **Lui dit son fils en agitant les jambes.**

Vous allez vous calmer tous les deux !?** Les reprends Krystal en souriant.**

**Soudain un fracas se fait entendre, Fox tourne la tête en direction du bruit, et voit une vitre brisé, il baisse alors la tête et aperçoit une boule noir au sol. Il la ramasse et vois un gros S écrit dessus, dessiné comme une peau de lézard ou de serpent. Il la rejette alors à l'extérieur. A ce moment la boule explose. Puis des cris se font entendre dehors.**

FOX ! JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE JE REVIENDRAIS ! MAINTENANT SORT ET VIENS FACE A MOI !

Je savais que ce jour viendrais ! **Fox regarde alors son fils, le serre dans ses bras et pleur.** Marcus … je t'aime mon fils !… et je t'aimerais toujours !

**Fos se relève alors, sèche ses larmes, embrasse sa femme, et sort. Marcus ne comprenant pas ce qui vient de se passer va voir sa mère.**

Maman qu'es ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi papa et partie en pleurant ?

**Krystal se met à genoux.**

Marcus ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose !… Quand tu n'étais encore âgé que de quelque mois, ton père a eu affaire à un être infâme appelais Scale, ce n'étais pas la première fois mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

**(Flash-back)**

**Fox est à terre, sur le dos les bras écartés. Scale debout devant lui, les deux lames sous la gorge du renard. Plus loin caché derrière un cerisier, Krystal portant Marcus dans ses bras, inquiète et stressé regarde discrètement la scène.**

Une dernière volonté Fox ?!

J'aurais juste voulut … voir mon fils grandir … encore quelques années !

Hhmmm ?! Vu que la dernière fois que l'on s'est affronté tu m'as laissé la vie sauf alors que tu auras pu m' vais te laisser vivre encore quelques temps ! ** Scale s'en vas, après quelques mètres, il tourne la tête et regarde Fox.** Mais ma gentillesse et de courte limité ! Quand on se retrouvera, je ne te ferais aucun cadeau, et tes chances de survie seront proches de zéro.

**Peu après qu'il soit parti, Krystal toujours avec son fils dans les bras, cour vers son mari.**

FOX !

**Arrivé près de lui, elle s'agenouille.**

Krystal !... encore quelques année à vivre ! Hé hé … !

Fox, dit moi que ça va allez ! Je t'en supplie !

Je ne peux plus … me lever … mais sa vas !…

**(Retour au temps présent)**

Voilà Marcus, tu sais à présent se qui s'est passé il y a six ans.

… PAPA !

**Marcus cour en direction de la fenêtre et regarde son père qui vient d'arriver à une vingtaine de mètres devant Scale, qui se trouve sous le cerisier de la cour.**

Tu te montres enfin Fox ! Je commençais à croire que tu allais te dégonflé comme un lâche !

Hmm ! Fox contre Scale ! Quatrième volets !

Et dernier !

On va se la faire à l'anciennes !

**Fox fait craquer ses doigts justes en les pliants. Puis fonce vers le reptile qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Arrivé près de Scale, le reptile lui assène un coup violent du haut de l'épaule droite, au bas de la hanche gauche, avec ses deux lames. Le renard tangue alors mais arrive à rester debout. Quelque goutte de sang commence à couler sur le sol.**

Tu es encore debout !? Tu m'étonne grandement ! Voyons voir si tu peux résister à un autre coup.

**Scale lui assène alors un autre coup, mais cette fois-ci du haut de l'épaule gauche, au bas de la hanche droite. Quelque goutte de sang tombe à nouveau au sol. Mais Fox reste debout.**

Tu tien à la vie on dirait !

Ma vie, n'a aucune importance à mes yeux ! Comparé à ma famille ! C'est pour elle que je reste en vie !

Ta famille te fait peut-être rester en vie ! Mais elle te ramollie, et te mènera à ta perte.

**Le reptile lui embroche alors le ventre. Du sang commence à couler de la bouche du renard. Scale enlève enfin les lames du corps de Fox, qui tombe à genoux, puis après une seconde qui semble une éternité pour sa famille, tomba à plat ventre sur l'herbe qui rougit au fur et à mesure que le sang coule du corps de Fox. A l'intérieur Marcus qui n'a pas cessé de trembler, cour en direction de la porte.**

PAPA ! NON !

**Krystal les larmes aux yeux, l'attrape par le ventre et le stop.**

Marcus arrête ! Ton père ne s'est pas sacrifié pour que tu te fasses tuer ! Contente-toi de regarder ce qui se passe et réagis en conséquence !

**Krystal et son fils continue alors de regarder par la fenêtre ce qui se passe. Scale se dirige vers la maison mais Fox lui attrape la cheville gauche. Le reptile pousse un gémissement de douleur. Fox lève alors péniblement la tête.**

Je ne te … laisserai pas attaqué … ma famille … ! Tant que j'aurai un souffle de vie, … je la défendrais !

Et c'est en me blessant à la cheville que tu comptes m'arrêté !?

Hé hé … hé … … hé !

Pourquoi tu rigole ? QU'ES CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ?

Les pointes … que je viens de te planter … dans la cheville … sont empoisonné … ! Tu pourras retarder les effets … du poison … mais tu ne pourras pas les annihiler ! Tu es condamné … mon brave Scale. Une victoire chacun … pour deux match nul !

**Scale plante alors ses deux lames dans le corps de Fox. Puis deux autres lames sort de fourreau qui lui sert de main. Fox lâche le reptile, et laisse tomber sa tête dans l'herbe. Dans la maison Marcus n'en pouvant plus sort en courant, sa mère lui cour alors après, l'arrête et s'agenouille devant lui, e le tien avec les deux bras par le ventre. Le renardeau bleu essaye tout de même d'avancer.**

PAPA ! NON !

MARCUS ARRETE !

LAISSE-MOI ! ** Hurle le renardeau en pleur.** JE VEUX ETRE A COTE DE PAPA !

MARCUS. **Pleur Krystal.** Si tu y vas-tu vas te faire tuer également ! Ton père ne s'est pas sacrifier pour que …

**A ce moment un tir de blaster transperce la poitrine de Krystal qui tombe à terre devant son fils, paralysé par la peur et l'inquiétude.**

Ma ... man !

**Krystal se retourne difficilement, et se met dos au sol.**

Marcus … ! Va retrouver Falco. … Il te protègera !

Maman !

Vas-y mon grand … ! Je t'aime … !

**Marcus ne peut plus s'arrête de pleurer. Tandis que Scale approche, le jeune renard cour et rentre chez lui se cacher. Krystal essaye de se relever mais sans succès, et rechute au sol à plat ventre. Le reptile continue d'avancer, mais la renarde lui renarde lui attrape la cheville droite, et en relevant le tête lui dit.**

Je ne te laisserai pas attaqué … ma famille ! Tant que j'aurai un souffle de vie, … je la défendrais !

Les mêmes mots que Fox ! Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ! Voyons voir si c'est pareil dans l'au-delà !

**Scale attrape violemment Krystal par la mâchoire. Puis de ses quatre lames, il embroche le ventre de la pauvre renarde. Krystal ne bouge plus, ses membres suivent presque le cours du vent.**

Dit-toi bien ça Krystal, tôt ou tard, toute ta famille disparaîtra.

**A ses mots le reptile lance Krystal droit devant lui, qui retombe comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, trois mètre plus loin. Puis Scale se dirige vers la maison on se cache Marcus. Un seul coup de sa double lame suffit à éventre la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur il cherche le renardeau sans relâche.**

Marcus ! On te cache tu immonde petite vermine ! Cesse de te cacher ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

**Scale passe à côté d'une étagère sans s'apercevoir qu'entre elle et le coin du mur, Marcus est recroquevillé, et tremblant de peur. Mais essaye tout de même de faire un minimum de bruit. Quand le reptile monte enfin à l'étage, Marcus sort de sa cachette et cour dehors jusqu'au corps de son père, puis le met difficilement sur le dos.**

Papa ! Papa relève-toi ! J't'en supplie ! **Pleur le renardeau en secouant le corps de son père.** Papa !

Marcus … va … retrouver … Falco … ! Il te … protègera … !

Papa !

**Marcus serre son père dans ses bras. Fox serre également son fils avec les dernières forces qui lui reste. Puis il s'éteint dans un dernier souffle. Marcus reste encore un peu avec son père en le serrant dans ses bras, puis s'enfuit en courant. Plus loin chez Falco, personne n'est au courant de ce qui vient de se passer chez leurs amis, et Falco joue dehors avec son fils et sa femme, Katt, au, tire à la corde.**

Allez fiston ! On est deux contre lui … ! Hmmm … on va pas perdre tout de même !?

Je ne suis pas encore hors-jeu ! Hmm … vous allez perdre !

**Un peu plus tard des cris se font entendre au loin.**

FALCO ! FALCO ! FALCO !

Qu'es ce que … ? C'est Marcus ! …

**Le faucon lâche la corde, et Katt et son fils sont alors entrainer derrière eux, et tombe au sol.**

…Qu'es ce qui vient faire ici ?

FALCO ! FALCO ! FALCO !

**Marcus saute soudain au cou de Falco et continu de pleurer.**

Oh Falco !

Marcus calme-toi ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'es ce qui t'a… **Falco regarde Marcus en desserrant les bras du renardeau, et en l'éloignant un peu de lui, il est pris de stupeur.** Ma … Marcus mais tu es couvert de sang ! Qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Un … un grand lézard, … sniff, avec deux lames … à une main …sniff …

Scale ! **Di Falco la rage au ventre et en serrant les dents.**

Il … il venu chez nous … sniff, … et … et il … il a … il a tué mes parents !

**Falco et sa famille, sont alors figé sur place. Puis le faucon se dirige vers Katt, et lui donne Marcus dans les bras.**

Je reviens Katt ! Prend soin de lui !

**Falco cour alors en direction de la maison de Fox. Et tout en courant il se met à pensés.**

Tu vas me le payer Scale ! Tu as tués mes amis et tu vas me le payer ! Peut-importe ce que cela va me coûter ! Je les vengerais, même si je dois en mourir !

**Un peu plus tard, une fois arrivé près de chez Fox, Falco voit le corps de son ami sous le cerisier de la cour, avec deux lames planter dans le cœur. Mais aucune trace de Krystal. Le faucon la cherche alors aux alentours.**

KRYSTAL ! KRYSTAL ! TU ES LA ?! J'T'EN SUPPLIE REPOND-MOI ! KRYSTAL ! KRYYYYYYSTAL !

**Arrivé près de la maison, une explosion se fait entendre, et Falco est propulsé en arrière, en rouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçoit que la maison de son ami et au prise avec les flammes. Le faucon se relève et se dirige vers son ami, se met à genoux à ses côté, de la main gauche enlève les deux lames du corps du renard, et de la droite soulève la tête de son amis et en pleurant pose son front sur le sien. La rage lui fait en même temps serrer sa main gauche de toutes ses force, et même si il se blesse, brise les deux lames en morceau. Après quelque seconde, il repose Fox au sol et, en levant la tête, et en fermant les yeux, se met à hurler.**

TU ME LE PAYERAS SCALE ! TU ME PAYERAS CE QUE TU LEUR AS FAIT ? TU ME PAYERAS LEUR MORT ! Il me payera ta mort Fox ! Il me payera … ! **Continue-t-il en baisant la tête et en regardant celle de son ami.**

**Puis Falco porte son ami dans ses bras, la tête et les jambes qui tombent dans le vide, puis il repart lentement. Arrivé chez lui, Marcus s'appuie contre la jambe droite de Katt, qui en le regardant, lui pose sa main droite sur l'arrière du crâne. Leur fils, lui, se tient près de son ami, et regarde la scène. Quand Falco se met à genoux et pose la dépouille de Fox, les trois témoins de la scène avance jusqu'à lui, et se met en genoux. Puis le faucon ferme les paupières de son ami, après quelque seconde, il se lève doucement, et commence à rentrer chez lui, suivit de sa femme. Une fois à l'intérieur il se décide enfin à parler.**

Je n'ai pas retrouvé le corps de Krystal !

Comment ça tu ne la pas retrouver ?

Elle a sans doute survécu, et Scale l'aurai fait prisonnière ! Enfin … j'espère !

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Pour le moment c'est ce qui peut lui arriver le mieux ! Quand je suis arrivé, peu après leur maison à brulé, à cause d'une bombe incendiaire je suppose.

Tu ne penses tout de même pas, qu'il a pu la mettre vivante dans la maison avant de la faire bruler !?

C'est ce qui m'inquiète justement ! Je n'sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, j'espère qu'elle et encore en vie.

**Falco commence à se laver les mains pour enlever le sang qu'il a dessus.**

Falco, mais tu es blesser ! Qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Ce n'est rien … **Lui dit-il en se passant un coup d'eau sur le visage avec ses main.** Je t'expliquerais.

**Falco se bande sa main blesser, des larme continue de couler de ses yeux.**

Falco …

Je vais dire à Marcus, que sa mère est peut-être encore en vie.

**Le faucon sort et se met à genoux à côté de Marcus, pleurant au-dessus du corps de son père.**

Marcus. … Je n'ai pas trouvé ta mère chez toi. Je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoir. Mais il est possible qu'elle soit encore en vie. … Je ne sais pas où elle est, … mais il y a des chances qu'elle soit toujours vivante.

**Un petit sourire commence à se dessiné entre les larmes de Marcus. Quand la pluie commence à tomber, Falco se lève.**

Je retourne chez toi Marcus ! Il faut que je m'assure de quelque chose.

Je … sniff. … Je peux venir aussi ?

Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ?

Oui ! Sniff.

Je viens aussi Falco ! **Lui dit Katt derrière lui.**

Je peux venir aussi papa ?

On ne va pas te laisser tout seul ! Viens avec nous.

**Le petit groupe part en direction de la maison de Fox et de sa famille. Arrivé devant chez leurs amis, Falco rentre par ce qui reste de la porte, suivit de Marcus et du reste de la famille du faucon. Quand Marcus voit la table avec les cartes en partie brûlé, les larmes recoule de ses yeux.**

Je … je jouais au carte avec papa, … quand le lézard est venu.

Il n'aurait pas dû revenir ! **Pense Falco. **Son moral est déjà au plus bas, et ça, se ne vas pas le lui remonter !

**Après avoir cherché dans tous les recoins de la maison, Falco découvre sur une table un mot qui à commençais à bruler, il le prend et le lit dans sa tête.**

"Si vous voulez espérer pouvoir revoir Krystal en vie, livrez-moi Marcus, dans trois jour, ici, avant la tombée de la nuit" Si le feu avait tout réduit en cendre. **Murmure Falco avec rage.** On n'aurait peut-être jamais trouvé ça, et il aurait exécuté Krystal. Même si je suis sûr qu'il essayera de le faire, quand je viendrais la libérer dans trois jours.

Qu'es ce que tu dis Falco ?

Katt !? Krystal est en vie ! Lis ça !

**La chatte lis alors le mot. Une fois fait elle se tourne vers son mari.**

Tu vas tout de même pas lui donner Marcus !?

Non bien sûr que non ! Mais je vais la libérer ! Mais tant que Krystal n'est pas de retour avec nous, pas un mot aux autres sur ce qui vient de se passe.

D'accord !

En attendant viens, on va récupérer Marcus et Spencer et rentrer à la maison.

**Trois jours plus tard, Falco retourne dans ce qui reste de la maison de ses amis, accompagner de Marcus, ils montent à ce qu'il reste de l'étage, et le faucon s'agenouille alors devant le renardeau.**

Marcus ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

Oui !

Alors bon courage ! **Falco se relève alors.** SCALE JE SUIS ICI COMME TU M'AS DEMANDE, ET J'AI AMENE MARCUS ! COMME TU M'AS DEMANDER EGALEMENT !

**Scale arrive devant eux, avec Krystal sur l'épaule gauche, les mains attachées dans le dos, et encore blessé. Le reptile lâche sa prisonnière qui tombe violement au sol.**

Bien ! Bien ! Bien ! Maint …

Attend un instant ! Je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie. Laisse repartir Krystal, et ensuite c'est mon tour !

Falco … **Dit Krystal en se relevant. **Je croyais … qu'on était amis … alors pourquoi tu le laisse éliminer ma famille ! REPOND-MOI ! **Continue-t-elle en pleure. **Pourquoi tu lui livre Marcus ? Repart d'ici avec lui, et laisse-moi mourir ici ! De toute façon tu saut parfaitement ce qu'il compte faire une fois qu'il aura Marcus, il se débarrassera de moi, et il te tuera aussi !

La ferme toi ! **Réplique Scale en lui donnant à coup au visage.** Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ! Donne-moi Marcus, et nous verrons ce qui se passe !

Je te l'ai dit libère Krystal d'abord !

Comme tu voudras ! Allez dégage !

**Krystal commence à avancer en direction de Falco.**

Laisse-moi le peu de temps qu'il nous reste à vivre, pour te dire, que je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! **Lui dit Krystal en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

Du calme, prend se couteau coupe tes liens, et laisse couler.

Honore ta part du marché maintenant ! Et livre-moi Marcus !

Marcus c'est à toi ! **Lui dit Falco.**

**Le renardeau avance jusqu'à Scale, arrivé à environ trois mètres de lui, il se stop.**

Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? **Demande Scale. **Arrête de me …

**Une épaisse fumée blanche envahie soudainement la pièce, suivit immédiatement d'une explosion, et enfin un bruit sourd d'une chute.**

Merci Marcus ! T'as assuré petit ! **Lui dit Falco en sautant au-dessus de lui.**

**Puis il r'atterrit sur le corps de Scale, et lui braque un blaster sur le frond.**

J't'avais dit qu'une fois que tu aurais libérer Krystal sa serai mon tour. Maintenant tu vas payer pour la mort de Fox, et pour ce que tu as fait endurer à sa famille.

Va brûler en enfer !

Après t'avoir éliminé, sans problème !

Tu sais parler, mais passe aux actes si t'en ai capable !

Ça ce vois que tu me connais pas.

**Mais Scale lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, et le faucon est propulsé devant lui. Le reptile cour vers lui et s'apprête à l'embrocher. Mais heureusement, Falco esquive juste en tournant les talons pour se décaler.**

Bien trop lent ! Et bien trop idiot !

**Scale lance trois explosifs en direction de Falco, mais le faucon tire dessus, et elles explosent en vol. Les deux ennemis sont alors éjectés derrière eux. Le faucon se relève et se rue sur le sharp claw, et en l'attrapant par le ventre ils passent tous les deux par la baie-vitré, et atterrissent sur le balcon. Le faucon prend l'avantage et plaque, Scale au sol.**

C'est la fin !

Peut-être ! Mais au moins j'ai la satisfaction de vous emporter tous avec moi !

Quoi ?

**Falco tourne la tête, et aperçois plusieurs bombe à retardement au sol. Soudain un bruit de chaire qui s'ouvre se fait entendre. Falco regarde son ventre, et voit les deux lames du lézard, planter dans son corps. Il regarde alors son ennemi d'un air blaser.**

C'était vraiment nécessaire !? Si on va mourir, ça sert à quoi de m'empaler ?

Plaisir personnelle !

Alors on va être deux à se faire plaisir !

**Falco prend de l'élan avec son poing et cogne Scale à la tête, et l'assomme. Puis il enlève les lames de son corps, et cours vers ses amis.**

ATTENTION ! TOUT VA EXPLOSER !

**Falco prend alors Krystal et son fils dans ses bras, et saute dans le trou du sol, puis il essaye de les protéger du mieux possible de l'explosion avec son corps. Une fois le calme revenu, le faucon se relève.**

Ça va ? Vous allez bien ?

Oui Falco ! **Répond Krystal.** On va bien ! Ne te fais pas de …Falco, tu es blesser !

T'en fais pas Krystal ! Ce n'est rien. Cet idiot n'a pas touché d'organe vital. Tout du moins je pense. Mais toi Krystal, tu es encore blessé toi ! Il faut que tu te fasses soigner !

Je pourrais te retourner le conseil !

Haha ! En tout cas tu es vivante, et c'est ça le principale !

**Les deux amis se serrent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soudain les jambes de Falco lâche, mais Krystal le retient pour l'empêché de tomber.**

Je croyais que ce n'était rien !? **Lui dit Krystal en souriant.**

Arrête de te moquer ! **Sourit le faucon. **Dans cinq minutes c'est toi qui t'écroule.

Tu as raison ! Il faut qu'on aille se faire soigner !

Maman ! Falco ! Ça va ?

Ne t'en fais pas Marcus, je t'ai laissé une fois, je ne te laisserais pas une deuxième fois !

Maman !

Allez vient, on y va !

**Plus tard dans un hôpital des environs, Falco et Krystal se font hospitaliser.**

Eh bien. Dans la catégorie des chances improbables, on peut dire que vous êtes premier exæquo ! Pour vous madame, vos blessures sont profondes mais fort heureusement, vous n'avez pas dû bouger beaucoup, car la cicatrisation s'est tellement bien faîte qu'elle vous à permit de rester en vie, si vous n'aviez fait ne serais-ce que quelque pas, vos blessures auraient pu s'aggravées, et à l'heure où je vous parle, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde ! Et vous monsieur, vos organes ont été très peu touchés, vous ne risquez pas grand-chose non plus. Mais par conscience professionnelle, je préférerais que vous ne vous dépensiez pas trop pendant deux, trois jours.

Bien ! **Lui dit Falco.** Merci pour tout docteur !

**Une fois rentré chez Falco et sa famille, le faucon se tourne vers la renarde et la serre dans ses bras.**

Krystal ! Tu es vivante ! Et tu ne risques plus rien ! Je suis si heureux …Mais dit nous ce qui s'est passé après que Marcus sois parti ! **Lui demande-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, et en la regardant dans les yeux.**

Ce qui s'est passé après ! Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je sois encore en vie …

**(Flash-Back)**

**Krystal es couché au sol. Même si elle ne bouge pas, dans son esprit une partie de son monde se refait. Et se dirige vers le cerisier de la cour. Fox se lève devant elle, sans aucunes blessures.**

Fox ? … C'est bien toi ?

Oui c'est moi !

**Krystal serre alors son mari dans ses bras en pleurant.**

Fox ! … Que va-t-il advenir de Marcus ?

Il va vivre et grandir à tes côté Krystal !

Comment ça ?

Ton heure n'est pas encore venu Krystal ! Tu as encore tant de chose à ses côté !

Fox viens avec moi ! Toi aussi tu as encore tant à voir !

Krystal : Te voir toi, et notre fils, ma permit de voir les deux joyaux les plus beaux qui existe !

Fox je t'en supplie ! Reviens avec moi !

Désolé Krystal ! J'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas ! C'est trop tard pour moi !

Fox … je … je … !

**Krystal ne parle plus et embrasse Fox, en se serrant dans leurs bras l'un l'autre. Sachant que c'est la dernière fois, Krystal ne veux pas le lâcher. Puis après ses dix secondes d'adieu sans un mot, la renarde pose délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule droite de son mari en pleurant dans son cou. Après quelque seconde Krystal se sent entraîné derrière elle. Son bras droit glisse sur celui du renard, puis elle essaye de lui attraper la main, mais l'attraction est trop forte et très vite Krystal lâche sa main, et pendant qu'elle s'éloigne lui hurle.**

FOX ! REVIENS AVEC NOUS ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

**Mais Fox ne répond pas et la regarde partir en versant des larmes. Quand Krystal rouvre les yeux, elle regarde le corps de Fox, puis elle se retourne difficilement, pour ce mettre sur le ventre, et trempe en pleurant jusqu'à son mari, et le prend dans ses bras en posant se tête sur son ventre.**

Fox ! Fo … oo …ooox !

**Scale arrive alors Krystal. Elle se retourne alors, et le regarde d'un regard noir.**

Tu n'es pas en position de force Krystal !

**Le reptile plante ses quatre lames dans le ventre de Fox juste au-dessus de la tête de la renarde, qui après quelque seconde, Krystal donne un coup de poing dans les lames du milieu, et même si elle se blesse, elle arrive à les briser au niveau du fourreau.**

A tu veux jouer au plus fort !?

**Scale frappe alors Krystal à la tête avec son poing et l'assomme.**

**(Retour au temps présent)**

Voilà je me suis réveillé captif, et j'ai attendu que vous veniez me chercher. Mais avec toutes mes blessures j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir.

Toi est Marcus, avait vécu l'enfer. **Lui dit Falco.** Mais ne t'en fais pas tout es fini maintenant.

Es ce que les autres sont au courant de ce qui se passé ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi ! Alors je ne leur ai rien dit ! J'attendais que tu sois en sécurité avec nous !

Falco ! **L'interpelle Katt.** J'ai réussi à contacté Slippy, il est sur Corneria, il t'attend dans le café du centre.

D'accord je vais allez le voir.

**Plus tard Falco rejoint son ami dans le café.**

Falco ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vue.

Slippy, tu ne changeras jamais ! **Dit-il en s'asseyant.**

Qu'es ce qui se passe Falco ? Tu n'as pas l'aire bien.

Ecoute ! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Que se passe-t-il ? **Commence à s'angoissé la grenouille.**

C'est à propos de Fox !

Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il est blessé ?!

Bien pire Slippy ! Fox … Fox est mort !

Qu … ?

Va chez moi Slippy ! Je vais chercher les autres, et te rejoindre.

**Quelque heure plus tard tous leurs amis sont chez Falco. Pour faire un dernier adieu à Fox. Puis il l'emmène chez lui, et l'enterre sous le cerisier de la cour. Puis Fay se dirige vers Krystal et son fils.**

Ça va aller ?

Oui ne t'en fais pas ! De toute façon, on ne peut pas retourné en arrière.

Et tes blessures ?

Elles me fonts mal, mais je suis tiré d'affaire !

Et Marcus ?

Il va bien ! Mais je ne sais pas, si il s'en remettra véritablement un jour.

**Falco arrive à ce moment-là.**

Krystal !

Oui ?

Comme avec ce qui vient de se passé, tu n'as plus où habité. Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez nous, en attendant que ta maison soit reconstruite.

Merci Falco ! Mais je ne peux … !

Ne t'en fais pas, ça me fait plaisir ! Et je payerais la reconstruction de ta maison.

Merci Falco tu es vraiment un ami !


End file.
